


The Heist

by selflovelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Bottom Louis, Gangs, Graphic Violence, Heist, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflovelouis/pseuds/selflovelouis
Summary: “If you sabotage us, I get a bullet in my head. You’re willing to let me die just so you can avenge your-“ Harry pauses, glancing over Louis’ shoulder to see Liam and Zayn watching them carefully. Their eyes are squinted, arms crossed and ready to step in if need be. “Just so you can take care of some unfinished business?” Harry questions uneasily.Without hesitation, Louis replies, “Yes.” Harry grits his teeth together in frustration before stepping back, pinching the bridge of his nose as he feels a headache creep into his temples.





	The Heist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonelymisfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymisfit/gifts).



            Harry locks the basement door behind him, and flicks the light switch on to shed light on the walls filled with various maps and documents. One depicts the underground map of the sewer system. There are infrared depictions of King Miami’s headquarters. Pictures and descriptions of everyone associated with the Miami Mafia are pinned to the walls. Liam and Zayn have already taken their seats at the table, Liam typing away on his laptop and Zayn shining up his favorite pistol.

            “I don’t know why you insist on locking the door, what are you so worried about? Your mom walking in on your schemes?” Zayn teases, putting the safety on his pistol before placing it back in his holster.

            “That’s exactly why I moved out,” Harry mutters, rolling his eyes as he sits down at the head of the table. “It adds to the secretive aura, alright? Just let me have this,” Harry complains. Zayn shrugs and picks up one of the many folders from the table.

            “So, these are all the pictures you could find of King Miami, eh, Liam?” Zayn asks, flipping through the blurry photographs. They all displayed the infamous underground villain of the region, all of them still-frames from security footage. Each image features his signature look; a silk Hawaiian shirt, unbuttoned low enough to show off his thick chest hairs, wearing either khakis or hideous embroidered jeans. With all the money he must have from the countless years he had spent building up his empire, he could afford a better fashion sense.

“He knows how to stay off the grid. I’ve heard that if anyone takes a picture of him, they get their hand chopped off!” Liam exclaims, looking down at his hands and shuddering at the thought of losing one of them.

            Harry sighs. “Don’t get cold feet now, Liam. I know your right hand is the closest thing you have to a relationship, but with our plan we shouldn’t even be coming in contact with Mr. Miami or whatever the fuck you call him,” He explains, picking up another folder and spreading out its contents across the table for everyone to see.

“I’ve been monitoring the building for the past month. Every night at 1:30 am, the guards switch out. That’s when we go in through the eastside door, where the central databases will be unguarded for approximately eight minutes. We get in, Liam does his thing, we get out.” Harry explains, stretching his arms out behind his head and leaning back in his chair smugly. “Simple.”

            There’s a sudden thud from the door, and Harry nearly falls out of his chair in shock, leaping to his feet and pulling out the dagger tucked away in his boot. Zayn has his pistol, and Liam grabs one laying on the table as well. The door pops off his hinges with ease, and falls down with a loud crash.

            “Mister Harry Styles, the _audacity_ you have for not inviting me to come along on your little charade,” A sweet voice comes from the doorway, stepping down the stairs into the light to expose a petite boy with brown hair. His sleeves are rolled up, displaying his toned biceps. He flicks his fringe out of his eyes, taking a few steps forward, and Zayn cocks his gun. The man raises an eyebrow, looking over at Harry.

            Harry finally manages to speak, “guns down, I know him,” he says, sighing and tossing his dagger onto the table. “Louis, what the hell are you doing here, breaking down my fucking door?”

            “You’re the one who insists on locking it,” Louis teases, sauntering over to the table, looking over the files of plans. Liam rises up and presses his hand on Louis’ chest, pushing him back away from the table.

            “Mate, this is top secret. You can’t just waltz in here,” Liam says bravely, and Louis quirks an eyebrow.

            “Clearly, you don’t know who I am,” Louis says, rolling his eyes, brushing Liam’s hand off of him. Louis picks up a picture of King Miami, taking a deep breath before scoffing and setting it back on the table. Louis spins around, Harry standing right behind him.

            “I think it’s time for you to go,” Harry insists, taking a deep breath when Louis reaches up and rests his palms against Harry’s chest gently. “You know you’re too emotionally involved in the situation to do this.”

            “That’s exactly why I need to do this. Either you let me tag along on your little adventure, _or_ I go there on my own, sabotage your plan, and do what I need to do,” Louis threatens, smiling sweetly.

            “If you sabotage us, I get a bullet in my head. You’re willing to let me die just so you can avenge your-“ Harry pauses, glancing over Louis’ shoulder to see Liam and Zayn watching them carefully. Their eyes are squinted, arms crossed and ready to step in if need be. “Just so you can take care of some unfinished business?” Harry questions uneasily.

            Without hesitation, Louis replies, “Yes.” Harry grits his teeth together in frustration before stepping back, pinching the bridge of his nose as he feels a headache creep into his temples.

            “Harry you can’t possibly be considering letting him come along,” Zayn says, stiffly glaring over at Louis.

            “He’s a good fighter. If any trouble comes along, he’ll be useful,” Harry declared, Louis smiling smugly and taking a seat at the head of the table. Harry’s seat.

            Zayn struggles to find the right words for his disbelief. “But-“ he starts.

            “No buts.” Harry says firmly. “I’ll fill Louis in on the plan while you two review your notes. Liam, you still need to finish hacking into their security database,” Harry instructs, taking a seat next to Louis and opening up some folders. Liam mutters something under his breath, rolling his eyes and setting his gun down before returning to the glowing screen in front of him, trying to immerse himself back into the finishing touches of the mission.

            As the night grows darker, Liam and Zayn seem to ignore the soft touches and gentle smiles that are exchanged between Louis and Harry as they review the extensive amount of information they’d gathered. However, they still side eye the way Harry let’s his hand linger on Louis’ thigh for a few moments too long to be casual. They take note of the way Louis bites his lip shyly when Harry looks into his eyes to speak. Zayn and Liam take a few moments to take notice before subtly grumbling and turning back to their work.

            As the clock  nears 3 am, Harry dismisses Liam and Zayn, who happily scatter up the stairs to get some much needed rest before the big heist. Harry quickly turns to Louis, who’s looking at him with his bright blue eyes. “Are you staying somewhere close?” Harry asks, and Louis shrugs nonchalantly.

            Louis flicks his eyes downward, “Been bouncing around for a few months now,” Louis admits.

            “Go upstairs and set up in the spare room. I’m just going to clean up down here,” Harry offers,  Louis smiling softly before making his way upstairs quietly. Harry listens to his footsteps before they stop as he gathers all the loose papers and puts them in their respective folders. He organizes them all in the filing cabinet before locking it, taking one more glance around to make sure everything is in check, before heading upstairs. He sighs hopelessly at the basement door on the ground. He’ll have to fix that another day.

            He heads for his bedroom, opting to quickly shower before checking on Louis, only to find the boy under his covers after he comes through the door. “This isn’t the spare room,” Harry states, as if that wasn’t obvious to both of them.

            “I get lonely at night,” Louis complains, watching as Harry strips down to his boxers, leaving his clothes on the floor. It’s sad that this scene and feeling are so familiar to him, finding Louis in his bed after far too long of not seeing him. It makes his heart flutter in his chest, like the first time he held Louis under the sheets. He flicks the lightswitch off, letting only the lights from the moon and city illuminate the room  before climbing under the covers next to Louis.

            “I know,” Harry says softly, Louis shuffling to his side to face Harry. Harry studies Louis’ face, his eyes sunken in and tired. His cheeks more hollowed out than usual, reminding him of the first time he laid eyes on the boy., Harry furrows his eyebrows, not being able to keep from worrying. “What’s going on? What made you show up like this?” Harry questions, letting his hand rest on Louis’ hip.

            “You know me, all spontaneous and such,” Louis says casually, brushing it away.

        Harry rubs his hand along Louis’ side, and it felt all to familiar the way his hand fit in the dip of Louis’ waist.“You only pretend to be spontaneous, everything you do is oh so carefully thought out. You can’t fool me, Louis,” Harry says. “He killed your mum, didn’t he?”

            Louis immediately flinches, hints of the pain Harry recognizes from that fateful night in the hospital as he glares over at Harry. Harry knows he should never mention her, but how can Louis recover from the loss if he never speaks about it? Louis rolls over, turning his back to Harry like an annoyed toddler. Harry softly sighs, running the tips of his fingertips up and down Louis’ bare back, giving him the feathery touches that he knows Louis loves. “If you just let me in, I can help,” Harry whispers. With that, Louis gets out of bed, revealing that he’s only wearing one of Harry’s shirts, showing the smooth curve of his bum as he walks to the bathroom and shuts the door.

            Harry blinks and clears his throat as he hears the faint sound of the faucet coming from the bathroom. Just a few moments pass before Louis is walking back out, hand carefully positioned to hide his cock as he shuts off the lights. His body is just as perfectly sculpted as Harry remembers. His toned abs but still soft. Louis’ wide hips with a small waist Harry can grab onto. Harry shamelessly admires Louis’ bum as he rolls back into bed. Louis pulls the sheets over himself, the moonlight illuminates them through the curtains. Without thinking twice, Harry scoots closer to wrap his arms around the boy. Louis pushes his hips back so his bum is pressed against Harry’s crotch, and rolls his hips.

            “Remember…” Louis starts, voice breathy as he grinds backwards, Harry’s cock hardening in his boxers. “Remember, years back, you wouldn’t ask questions or pressure me to talk. You’d just take care of me, give me what I need,” Louis continues. Harry hangs onto every word he says as he feels the blood rush to his cock. Harry remembers, he remembers everything he did for Louis and all that he gave to him.

            Harry let one arm drape across Louis’ waist. His hand rests on Louis’ soft tummy under his shirt and strokes there, lifting his other arm out from under himself to play with Louis’ soft fringe. He let his head rest in the boys’ neck, kissing softly there. Louis lets out a content sigh, “you’d always make me feel so safe,” he says quietly, slowing down his hips, and Harry slowly begins to grind against Louis’ bum instead.   

            “I’ll take care of you, my sweet, always,” Harry promises, letting his hand drift upwards from Louis’ tummy to his chin, turning his face just enough to connect their lips delicately to start. Louis’ lips are still just as sweet and soft as Harry remembers, perfecting molding against Harry’s and submitting to him wholly. Harry sucks down on Louis’ bottom lip, chuckling when Louis whines at him. “Come on, wanna see your face,” Harry whispers, wrapping his arms around Louis and rolling the boy over to face him. He takes a brief moment to nuzzle his face into Louis’ neck, inhaling deeply . He still smells like he always has, of vanilla and fabric softener, but now there’s a hint of cigar smoke in there too. It brings Harry back to the first time he encountered the unique smell.

 

_“We get in, Nick gets the data, then we get out. No time for fucking around,” Harry whispers harshly, and Nick and Niall both nod once before putting on their night-vision goggles and tip-toeing into the cracked door that Nick has already managed to unlock. The hinges squeaks as it opens. Harry cringing at the sound. But, if his observations are correct, nobody should be in this end of the headquarters for another thirty minutes._

_They quickly find the room they need to find, Nick immediately hooking up his laptop to the hard-drive and beginning to type quickly on his keyboard. Niall has his weapon drawn, ears sharp while listening for anything out of the ordinary. Harry and Niall stand at the entrance, watching for any intruders that may come around the corner. Niall wanders off to a closet door, carefully opening it, when he’s unexpectedly knocked to the ground with a thud._

_The petite man quickly pins Niall down, straddling him and threateningly holding a knife to his throat. Harry reacts quickly, stepping forward. The man looks up and presses the knife closer against Niall’s throat._

_“Don’t fucking move. Who are you?” The man hisses, and Harry notices he’s wearing nothing but a torn-up shirt and some boxers. His lips are chapped, and sunken eyes._

_“We’re here to get data and report back to someone that doesn’t concern you. Now, put the knife down or I’ll fucking shoot you,” Harry says, glancing down at the gun in his holster._

_‘“Take me with you,” The man says quietly, hands shaking where they’re gripped onto Niall._

_“What?”_

_“Please, get me out of this place. Take me with you, and promise you won’t hurt me, please,” The man pleads. Harry can see the pain in his glazed over eyes._

_“Okay, okay, I promise. Can you drop the knife now?” Harry asked, and the scared man immediately does, sinking down onto the floor next to Niall. Harry glides over, helping Niall up and patting his back when he’s up._

_He then looks over at the small man, reaching a hand out and helping him up. The man leans in for an unexpectant hug, and Harry just stands there for a minute as Niall stares, but slowly wraps his arms around the man. He takes a deep breath through his nose, surprised that the smell of vanilla and what has to be fabric softener or maybe lavender fill his nose as the man trembles in his arms._

            “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” Harry mumbles into Louis’ neck.

Louis hums and slings one leg over Harry’s hip. Harry reaches behind him, his hand fumbling in the drawer of the nightstand to grab his half-empty bottle of lube. Louis shuffles his hips closer to Harry’s groin in anticipation, and Harry reaches over to push Louis’ shirt up to fully expose his bum. He runs his hand over his smooth bum, squeezing occasionally and chuckling as Louis’ hips stir needily.

            “Been awhile, hmm?” Harry asks, tilting Louis’ chin to kiss along his neck, rubbing along the soft flesh of his thighs. Harry runs his fingers along the dip in Louis’ waist, taking in every inch of the beautiful boy. He lets another hand drift up to Louis’ fringe, pushing it out of his eyes.

            They lock eyes, Harry taking in all the shades of blue, the crinkles by his eyes and Louis’ lips curl up into a soft smile. “Maybe we shouldn’t, with tomorrow night and everything. Don’t want to go in with wobbly knees,” Harry says, Louis rolling his eyes.

            “You’re tense, you need to relax,” Louis replies back gently, and Harry was foolish to think he could resist Louis.

            After that, it doesn’t take long for Harry to be inside Louis, feeling the warmth of Louis around his cock after what seems like an eternity. He holds Louis close to his chest as he ruts in, never wanting to let the boy go again. Louis’ high pitched whines and Harry’s low groans harmonize, until they’re both spent and they fall asleep intertwined in their own filth.

 

✦────────✦

 

            Harry stares down at the watch on his wrist, 1:28 am. He exhales, and his breath appears in the crisp air. “Two minutes, get ready,” Harry says sharply, but quietly. They’re all dressed in black, blending in with the dark alley they’re currently lurking in. Harry scans his team. Liam is testing one of his devices one last time, while Zayn is checking Liam’s weapon for him to make sure it’s fully functioning, and Louis is staring up at the night sky. Harry looks up too, watching the stars glimmer as bright as they can behind the light pollution.

            He looks back down at his watch, 1:29 am. He pulls out his weapon, giving the signal with his two fingers to move forward. Zayn goes first towards the door, using a handheld laser to remove the doorknob and get in silently. Harry looks over at Liam, who gives him the thumbs up, meaning the security cameras inside are already frozen and won’t be recording them at all.

            Zayn gets the door open, 1:30 am, Louis is the first one to walk in and secures the hallway before heading for the database room with the others in close pursuit. Louis gets to the door, and when Harry pushes forward to the front behind Louis, Louis holds his hand up to stop him and gives him a stern look. Louis exhales, and slowly opens the door to reveal a man. Before anyone can react, Louis has his arms around the man’s neck, covering his mouth with his hand and slowly lowering him to the floor after knocking him out.

            Zayn and Liam look back at Harry, a bit bewildered. Louis scans the rest of the room and waves the other three in. Zayn closes and secures the door behind them while Liam gets his laptop hooked up to the system. Harry steps over the unconscious body laying on the ground, then locks eyes with Louis.

            “Zayn, get this man tied up and muzzled in case he wakes up. Blindfold him as well so he can’t identify us. Louis, did he see your face at all?” Harry asks, and Louis shakes his head once. “Okay. Liam, are you in?” Harry asks, checking his watch. 1:32 am.

            “Almost, they have a lot of firewalls up,” Liam says, typing away on his computer and furrowing his brows.

            “Get moving, we don’t have much time left. Zayn, keep watch, I’m going to do a check of the rooms near us in case we need an alternate route out of here,” Harry instructs, heading towards the other door in the room.

            “I’ll come too,” Louis says, just one step behind Harry. Harry pauses for just a moment, but knows arguing with Louis is pointless, the fact that he’s even here is proof of that. He simply opens the door, and lets Louis follow behind him silently. They’re greeted by a long and dimly light hallway. The gray paint is peeling away near the floorboards to expose the old drywall. There’s a draft coming in from the vents, the air conditioning system must be ancient. The floor is cement put all the dirt and grime is still visible.

            Harry and Louis quietly make their way through the hallway, Louis pointing out windows they could escape through, as well as chairs and other objects that they could use to break them if they didn’t have time to let Zayn open them. Harry glances at his watch, 1:35 am, and they hear a voice around the corner. Harry grabs Louis by the hand, pulling him in the room nearest to them, and quietly closing the door. It turns out to be a utility closet, the smell of chemicals and dust fills Harry’s nose, and he wrinkles up his nose in disgust.

            Louis keeps an ear pressed against the door, Harry scanning the closet quickly to see there isn’t even an air vent for them to escape from if need be. “Two people are having a conversation right by the door, can’t make out what they’re saying,” Louis says quietly, leaning against the small space of a bare wall. “We can give it a few minutes, they should be going to their watch posts soon,” Louis says.

            “We don’t have a few minutes,” Harry says harshly, immediately regretting his tone when Louis shoots him an annoyed look.

            “Your team will do what they need to do, and leave without us if they need to. There doesn’t always need to be a second by second plan on how to do things,” Louis shoots back keeping his voice low. Harry steps forward, grabbing hold of Louis’ arms, relaxing them down by his sides and nodding.

            Harry exhales. “You’re right.”

            “I know,” Louis says cockily, reaching down to his walkie-talkie and turning the volume off. “If these go off, any guards around us will hear,” Louis explains, reaching for Harry’s one on his belt and switching off the volume as well.

        After a few moments of silence, Harry finally speaks up. “Can I ask you… what made you come back?” Harry asks.

            “Maybe I just missed you,” and Harry held back a laugh, Louis shoving his shoulder. “What?! Is that so hard to believe that maybe… maybe I just missed the days when we were an unstoppable team,” He adds on softly. Harry raises an eyebrow.

            Louis brushes the back of his hand against Harry’s. “Remember when we used to do gigs like this together all the time?” Louis asks, reminiscent. Harry chuckles softly, and nods.

            “All the banks we robbed…”

            “Remember that one time in the small town down in Wales?” Louis asks, lips curling up into a faint smile.

            “We threw all the money we could on the ground of the safe and had sex on it, fuck, that was good,” Harry fills in the memory, scooting a bit closer to Louis so their hips bump into each other. “It all changed when…” Harry starts, but stops when he feels Louis pull away and there’s a prolonged pause before Harry feels Louis’ hands on his chest.

            “Maybe it can be like that again?” Louis whispers. Harry goes to check his clock, but Louis grabs his chin and pulls him in for a soft kiss. Harry drops his hands to Louis’ hips, pulling him close and soaking in the taste of Louis’ lips. God, he missed how Louis tasted and felt.

            It all comes rushing back to him. Louis was always his partner in crime, they’d ruled the underground world together. Robbing and fucking their way up to the top until it all came tumbling down when Louis’ mum… his poor mum.

            “I missed you so much, please don’t shut me out again,” Harry pleads against Louis’ mouth, and Louis responds by hastily pulling his shirt over his head and Harry is quick to follow. He picks Louis up, who wraps his legs around Harry’s waist while he pins Louis’ back firmly against the wall, keeping him elevated and supported.  

            It’s not long before they’re pulling of clothes until their bare bodies are rubbing against each other. Harry’s rutting himself against Louis’ thigh, hardening up his cock. Louis’ head is buried in Harry’s neck, kissing him there which only riles him up more.

            Louis pulls away to spit generously into his hand, reaching around to slick up Harry’s cock with his saliva. He returns both hands to Harry’s shoulder, holding on tight, and his thighs wrapped around Harry’s waist. “I’m still alright from last night, Har, c’mon,” Louis insists, and if they were under any other circumstances, Harry would take his time. He’d lay Louis down, touch every inch of him, make him come from his fingers alone, taste his slick before finally fucking him. But there isn’t time, if Harry looked at his watch now, he’s sure he’d be horrified at how little time they have.

            So, Harry lines his hips up with Louis’, slowly pressing forward and holds back a groan as the head of his cock pushes past Louis’ tight rim. Louis bites down on his bottom lip, muffling a whine. Harry wishes he could savor this moment, savor every inch of his cock entering Louis’ hole. But instead, he keeps pushing in. Louis whines breathily and drops his head against Harry’s shoulder.

            “Fuck me. Fuck me, please,” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear, as he firms his grip on Louis’ hips, beginning to thrust into his tightness.

            Louis gasps, biting Harry’s shoulder to keep any louder noises from escaping as Harry fucks up into him. He rocks his hips up slowly and deeply, grinding his hips a few times whenever his length is fully in. The motion makes Louis go soft and pliant, barely able to hold on making Harry fully support his body weight.

“Baby, you feel so good,” Harry praises, the tightness of Louis’ hold around his cock making his knees shake. “So pretty, so good for me,” Harry continues mumbling the sweet nonsenses, Louis whining in response.

Harry ducks his head down, biting on Louis’ ear lobe as he continues to rock his hips back and forth. “Such a filthy boy,” Harry growls into Louis’ ear.

“Harry, please,” Louis begs, and Harry knows exactly what he wants. What he _needs_. Harry quickly angles up against Louis’ prostate, making Louis moan immediately.

            Louis clamps his teeth down  harder on Harry’s skin, his thighs beginning to shake, and Harry feels his knees going weak already. “Come on, baby,” He encourages, knowing Louis is close to his orgasm as he whimpers quietly.

            It’s not long before Louis’ entire body shakes, then goes limp soon after and Harry can feel the slickness of Louis’ come between them. He holds Louis up, as he thrusts in deeply a few more times until releasing into Louis. His eyes roll into the back of his head for a minute, his hearing turning static before he finally comes back to reality.

            Harry groans. “Fucking hell,” he mutters under his breath. He sets Louis down carefully who quickly gets to work picking up their clothes and distributing them. As Louis pulls on his own pants and shirt, Harry checks his watch and is horrified.  
            “1:43, for fucks sake,” Harry grumbles, pulling on his clothes as quickly as he can. Louis has his ear pressed against the door, listening for any sign of guards.  
            “Sounds clear,” Louis whispers, slowly cracking the door open and flicking his eyes back and forth. “Let’s move,” Louis says, opening the door and letting Harry lead the way in front of him.  
            Harry wastes no time in navigating his way back to main data room, his ears twitching at the slightest of sounds. A large weight on his chest is lifted when he reaches the doorway. He briefly rests his ear against the cool metal door, hearing Liam’s distressed voice before turning the knob and hearing the slow creek of the door hinges as he swings it open.  
            He’s slightly horrified to see three additional guards tied up and blindfolded.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You fucking go on about your second by second plan and you’re five minutes late doing whatever the hell you were doing?” Zayn exclaims. Liam is circling the tied up guards, ensuring all the knots are secure.  
            “You can grill me later, let’s fucking go,” Harry says. “Liam, did you get everything?” Liam nods quickly.  
            “Where’s Louis?” Zayn asks. Harry turns around, seeing that he’s not behind him anymore and he’s not sure whether to be incredibly worried or furious.  
            “He must’ve snuck away from me…” Harry drifts off, eyebrows furrowed as he tries to think of any possible solution. But, by now, who the hell knows where he could be.  
            “Well, we’re getting out of here. He seems to have made his decision,” Zayn snaps, grabbing Harry by the arm and starting towards the hallway that leads to the exit. Liam clutches onto precious laptop that now has some of the filthiest secrets the mafia has, following their path.  
            Zayn’s grip remains firm on Harry’s forearm, seemingly not wanting to lose another member on this mission. Harry walks along to Zayn’s fast, careful pace as they maneuver through the winding hallway and various empty rooms. He’s almost relieved when the crisp October air hits his nostrils with a new breath as they open the backdoor that they used to break into the building.  
            The trio get back to their vehicle in a matter of minutes, and it isn’t until Harry sinks into the passenger seat that he realizes that  he may never see Louis again.  
  
✦────────✦  
  
_Harry keeps his arms tightly wrapped around Louis’ waist as they sit beside the bed of Louis’ dying mother. The cold hospital air sends goosebumps up his arms, his coat around Louis’ shoulders securely. He needs it more than Harry does right now._  
            Louis’ hands are clasped ever so delicately around his mum’s left hand, the one without any IV’s or wires attached. The beeping sound that indicates a heart beat is the only thing keeping Louis grounded now. It’s been hours since the doctor had told them there was nothing else they could do. There was fluid in her lungs, multiple organs ruptured and too much damage to repair. The bullets that struck her were just weak enough to save her, but not harsh enough to kill her without any further suffering.  
            “He did this on purpose,” Louis says wetly. His eyes are sunken and tired, focused on his mother’s graying face. Her eyelashes twitch occasionally. “He wanted me to see her like this, make it even more painful. As if killing her wasn’t enough.” Harry watches as his eyes squeeze shut and another few tears roll down his wet cheeks.  
            Harry stays silent beside him, knowing nothing that he says will make the situation better than it is. He can’t save her, he can only be here for Louis. He pulls Louis in closer when his fragile frame begins to tremble, and the back of Harry’s throat burns from the overwhelming emotion.  
            Louis turns his head slowly, his glassy eyes meeting Harry’s gaze. Louis’ eyes have a fire inside them, even though they’re still dripping with tears. “I will kill him, no matter what it takes.”  
            A broken sob escapes Louis’ lips after muttering the words, letting go of his mother’s hand and collapsing back into Harry’s chest. Harry wraps his arms around the boy protectively, feeling Louis’ limp body shake with sobs as he holds on tight. Harry can’t help but let a few tears slip as well, as the burning in his throat intensifies.  
            Harry has no doubt that he’ll kill whoever did this. He’s not worried about that. He’s worried about losing Louis in the process. And Harry’s not sure if he can live without him.  
  
✦────────✦  
  
            Liam can’t help but laugh in glee while reviewing over all the files he was able to download.

“This is unbelievable. We have proof of money laundering, fraudulent behavior against the government that has been going on consistently for decades now. There’re pages of information on high profile drug dealers, corrupt government officials who work with the mafia. Fuck, this is insane,” Liam rambles. Harry’s only half-listening as he continues to pace up and down the length of his basement, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tries to compose himself.  
            “I’ll call the boss,” Liam says, reaching for the phone that is only used to communicate with their boss, when it starts to ring.  
            “Put it on speaker,” Harry instructs, and Liam immediately does so.  
            “Hey! You won’t believe what we were able to find out about King Miami! I can email you the files soon after I check them for any possibly viruses’,” Liam explains.  
            “That won’t be necessary,” says an unfamiliar voice from the phone, and Harry’s head snaps up. He walks over towards Liam, carefully watching the phone. “Now, if you don’t bring me the head of whoever instructed you to break into my headquarters, then I’ll personally deliver the head of the friend you left behind to you.”  
            “I swear to fucking god, if you even touch him-“ Harry starts,the adrenaline and pure anger coursing through his veins at the thought of…..  
            “Now, now. We have a deal. I trust you’ll make the right decision. I wouldn’t want to hurt Louis, now. We have a very long and treasurable history together,” King Miami says tauntingly. “You have 48 hours, I am not a patient man.”  
            Liam is frantically typing on his computer, before letting out a sigh of defeat. “Couldn’t trace the call,” He mutters, defeatedly rubbing his closed eyes with his knuckles. Harry remains frozen, jaw clenched, harboring in all of his emotions before speaking.  
            “Let’s get a plan together,” Harry says, keeping his voice as steady as possible.  
            Only a few minutes pass before Harry is barking out orders, already formulating a plan in his head. “Zayn, go down to the library and collect the blueprints for King Miami’s headquarters. It previously was a liquor factory but shut down two decades ago.” Zayn nods, already heading out the door with the car keys in his hand.  
            “Liam, you’ll need to hack into the security system. Find any unguarded areas and get visuals of every room so we can make sure it matches up with the blueprints Zayn will bring back. From there, we’ll be able to find our best point of entrance to get in undetected. This is a rescue mission,” Harry states firmly, and Liam begins his work on his laptop.    
            Harry exhales slowly, letting his shoulders relax. He turns and heads towards the stairs, walking past the unhinged door as he walks up into the kitchen. He goes down the hall and into his bedroom, looking at the bed with sheets thrown everywhere from the night before. The smell of Louis still lingers in the air,becoming much more present when Harry sits on the bed. It’s overwhelming when Harry lays back, letting his nose brush against the pillow Louis’ head was resting on the night before. His eyes gently flutter closed and all he can think of is Louis.  
            Louis has left him, disappeared so many times before that Harry thought he’d gotten used to it. He thought it would become less painful, but it never does. Every time Louis comes back to him, there’s a hope that maybe he’s back because he finally wants to stay for good. Clearly, that’s never been the case.  
            The longest they’ve spent together was six months. The first six months after they had met. From when Harry rescued Louis from King Miami’s lair, to shortly after Louis’ mother died. Harry quickly fell in love, but had never expressed his feelings. He knew deep down Louis felt the same, at least he truly hoped he did.

 

✦────────✦

 

            All Harry does is sit back in his usual chair, a worn down office chair at least a decade old, at the head of the table and watches as Zayn and Liam compare the blueprints to the map Liam created based on security footage.

“So, it looks like they built a wall there, and tore down the walls to this room down completely,” Zayn notes, making changes to the blueprints he had easily acquired at the library. All he had to do was sign up for a library card.  
            “They also created some kinds of jail cells here,” Liam points to a spot on the map. Zayn nods and makes the changes to the blueprint hurriedly. “And I added red dots everywhere there is a guard, plus arrows indicating their rotations. I… They’re everywhere. Seems like there’s more now than there was when we went in last night,” Liam says, a hint of defeat in his voice.  
            The two look over to Harry, waiting for their leader to take charge. Harry keeps his head down, closing his eyes for a moment.  
            “We’ll go in tonight,” Harry starts, and Liam can barely hold back his grin. Hearing Harry’s devious plans always gets him excited, as terrifying as they seem. “He’ll be expecting us to kill the boss tonight and deliver his head tomorrow, that’s why he gave us two days.” Harry the stands up and makes his way to where the other two are.  
            He analyzes the situation on the table for a few moments, eyes moving around the map quickly before looking up. “If we go through the vents, there’s an entrance point on the roof. Since the building is old, the vents won’t be sturdy. We’ll have to go in one at a time,” Harry says, seeing worry bloom on Liam’s face immediately. “Liam, you’ll stay on the roof. We’ll communicate through headsets, and we’ll get all the equipment you need up there to ensure security cameras stay turned out. You’ll need to scope out any potential threats, and find where King Miami and Louis are,” Harry says, talking again before he can hear any of Liam’s concerns.  
            “I’ll go in first, and drop into a room close to Louis that Liam finds secure. When I’m out of the vents, Zayn will follow behind me for back up. Your goal is to go unseen until Liam or I instruct you otherwise,” Harry finishes, finally waiting for their reactions or possible protests.  
            After a few seconds, Liam finally speaks. “Okay,” he says calmly, Zayn nodding in agreement. “He clearly means a lot to you,” Liam explains when Harry is slightly shocked by their immediate agreement. Harry nods once, before looking down at his watch.  
            “It’s 7 pm now, let’s leave here in three hours and be ready to infiltrate at 11 pm,” Harry says, and watches as Liam starts getting his gear together. He’s hunched over the table, sorting out when he does and doesn’t need, carefully organizing when he’ll bring to the rescue mission into his backpack. Zayn begins looking through weapons, deciding what will be best for stealth, dancing his fingers along his collection of knives. Harry can’t help but anxiously glance at his watch every few minutes, waiting for the minute that he can see Louis again.

           

✦────────✦

 

_Harry woke up to the sound of Louis’ wretched screams again, twitching his limbs and becoming tangled in the sheets they share. Harry reaches over groggily, rubbing Louis’ smooth arms and hushing him._

_“Baby, baby, you’re here. It’s a dream, it’s just a bad dream,” Harry assures, keeping his voice calm as Louis begins to still. He’s on his side facing Harry, his eyes wide open._

_“I was there, h-he was…” Louis cuts himself off as tears roll down his cheeks. Harry doesn’t hesitate to pull the boy into his chest, cradling him gently._

_“You’re safe now, nobody’s going to use you like that again,” Harry promises, sitting up so he can properly hold Louis, bundling the boy up in his lap as he rocks them back and forth._

_“I let them though. I let them,” Louis whimpers, and Harry shushes him softly as he combs his fingers through Louis’ fringe. ”I just needed money for my mum’s medicine, and in order to pay it back I had to-“_

_“Baby, you don’t have to talk about it, not now at least,” Harry insists, hearing the insistent, desperate pain in Louis’ voice as he begins to tremble as well. Harry’s only heard bits and pieces of Louis’ past. He only hears about them during moments like this, where he’s vulnerable and tends to ramble. All Harry’s gathered so far is that Louis was a part of King Miami’s ruthless gang, at the bottom of the ladder so his share in any money was small. He received a loan from King Miami, but could never pay it back and that resulted in him falling into prostitution._

_Louis keeps his head tucked against Harry’s chest, sniffling there as Harry continues his slow rocks. He starts to hum, kissing the top of Louis’ forehead as he does so. “No harm will ever come to you when you’re in my arms,” Harry promised as Louis began to soften again, his body growing limp with sleep._

_And as he always does, Harry stayed up a couple hours after Louis fell asleep to look after him. For it seems to be that when Louis is sleeping is the only time his mind is at peace, and even that’s not always the case._

✦────────✦

 

            The wind packs much more of a punch tonight than it did last night, but that may be due to the fact that they’re on the roof of a two-story building. It has been an unseasonably cold November. Zayn is helping Liam finish setting up his equipment, connecting his laptop to his various devices through wires. Liam even has a new radar disc to block out any signals and interfere with the enemies walkie talkies, computers, and other technology. Liam organizes his devices, as Zayn sloppily laid them around. Lastly, he has an infrared monitor that’ll allow Liam to monitor where Harry and Zayn are in the vents, but also see if any enemies are heading his way if they catch onto their plan.  
            Harry already has the vent open. He shines his flashlight down to see some dust, a couple of spider webs, and what appears to be rat droppings. A sigh escapes his lip as he, turns around to see Liam all set up, the pair of Harry’s comrades watching him with careful eyes.  
            “You okay?” Zayn asks.  
            Harry nods. “Let’s go get Louis back,” Harry says, determination but a hint of worry in his voice. Liam double checks all the equipment he has on Harry. The tracker is working, so is the earpiece and mic, and lastly the small camera that hooks around his ear like a fancy headset.  
            “Okay, you’re good. Louis hasn’t been spotted in any security cameras, so he’s in one of the three rooms without any cameras in it that are hooked up to satellite. I’ll guide you to them one by one, and when we find him, we’ll formulate a plan of action. Okay?” Liam asks, and Harry nods, wanting to get this done with so he can know that Louis is safe and in his arms again.  
            Zayn and Liam watch as Harry slowly drops down into the shaft, ensuring that he doesn’t make any loud noises as he lands. He clicks on his flashlight when he’s laying flat on his stomach in the vent, resisting the urge to cough from the dust surrounding him.  
            “Can you hear me?” Liam’s voice rings in his ear. Harry nods, then he realizes Liam can’t see him.  
            “Yeah, I can,” He responds.  
            “Great, crawl straight for a while. When there’s a split in the vents, go left,” Liam instructs.  
            “Copy,” Harry says, and begins using his forearms to slide his body through the shaft. He can feel the dust and grime picking up on his long sleeves, feeling it tickle his nose and eyelashes. He holds back the urge to cough, pressing himself forward with his knees and feet, then pulling up with his arms.  
            He comes across his first vent, peering through the small slits to see just one guard in a room. He carefully makes his way over it, being as silent as, well, the rats who shit in these shafts.  
            After a few minutes, he comes across the split Liam was talking about, and goes left. He begins to hear some chatter below him, two talking about nonsense Harry can’t quite make out fully.  
            “You’re coming up on the first room, there should be a vent that you can look through in about twenty feet. Be careful, there are some guards in the rooms surrounding this one,” Liam says in Harry’s ear.  
            “Copy,” Harry responds. He can hear some angry voices below him, when there’s a tickle in his nose.  
            Damn dust and whatever else is in this filthy vent. Harry rubs his nose with his finger, hoping that’ll help dull the ache. But it creeps up again more intensely this time, and it takes everything in Harry to not make a noise as he sneezes. However, his body jolts and the weak vents do not agree, and he’s suddenly plummeting to the floor as the metal sheets holding him up collapse.  
            When Harry looks up, his head spinning, he sees none other than Louis straddling a guard on the ground with a knife held to his throat. Louis’ head snaps back at the sudden commotion; a large hole in the ceiling and Harry there, just now shakily rising to his feet.  
            Louis’ second of distraction was seemingly too long, and the guard beneath him is able to wiggle just enough to grab his own knife from his pocket, stabbing it right into Louis’ side with a mean twist.

            Louis gasps out in pain as the guard instinctively pushes Louis off of him and hops onto his feet to face Harry. Harry grabs one of the throwing knives Zayn gave him, and tosses it right into the man’s throat with extreme precision. When the guard falls to the ground, Harry leans down and drags his knife deeply into the man's’ throat to finish him off.  
            A small cry of pain comes from Louis though, and Harry snaps his head over to see Louis, his white shirt stained with his blood.. Louis has his hands pressed against the wound, his face growing pale already.  
            “Louis-“  
            “You fucking cunt,” Louis interrupts, hissing. “I had it under control, and now- for fucks sake,” Louis says behind gritted teeth.  
            “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Let’s get you out of here,” Harry says, pulling off his jacket and fastening it tightly around Louis’ stomach to keep some pressure on the wound.  
            “I’m finishing what I came here to do. Why don’t you fuck off so I don’t get stabbed again,” Louis says harshly, wiping sweat off his forehead and streaking blood across it.  
            “Harry, what’s going on?” Liam says in Harry’s ear.  
            “The shaft fucking broke but I found Louis, he’s hurt,” Harry explains. “Just keep an eye on us through the camera’s, and find a way for Zayn to get in if we need back up. We’re going to kill King Miami,” Harry explains, standing up. He reaches out to help Louis up, who ignores him as he slowly makes his way up himself, his face clearly showing the pain he’s failed to mask.  
            “Are you fucking crazy?” Liam says.  
            “If you trust me, then just do what I asked. Please,” Harry pleads.  
            There’s a pause before Liam responds back. “Okay. The last we saw Miami was when he was entering one of the rooms without cameras. It’s on your floor, down the hall, the door has his name on it. Good luck.”  
            “Copy,” Harry says, reaching for the knife hidden in his shoe before walking swiftly to the door.. He creaks it open and is faced with three guards standing with their back to them. He shuts the door quietly and turns to Louis.  
            “Three guards. I’ll take out the middle one with a throwing knife, and immediately after you take left, and I take right. Got it?” Harry asks, and Louis nods once. He’s only willing to take orders because in the end he’ll be putting a bullet in Miami’s head.  
            Harry opens the door slowly again, stepping out with Louis following closely behind him. He grabs a throwing knife, flicks his wrist and it drives straight into the back of the guard’s neck. Louis quickly pounces on the left guard, wrangling his arms around his head and snapping his neck. Harry opts to just slit the throat of his, grabbing two of the bodies and dragging them into the room they just came into. He comes back out to see Louis struggling with his, one hand gripping the wound and the other trying to pull the guard. He’s already losing too much blood and getting weaker. Harry grabs the body though, quickly tossing it into the room, hoping to get Louis out of this building and to safety as quickly as possible.  
            “Liam, tell Zayn to get to the car. We’re going to need to bring Louis to the hospital as fast as we can when we’re done,” Harry whispers into the mic, far enough that Louis can’t hear him when they start heading down the hall.  
            “On it,” Liam says, and Harry’s thankful he doesn’t ask any further questions. Louis continues on in front of Harry. His shoulders are slightly slumped, stomach caved in a bit as standing up straight tugs at the wound and makes walking even more unbearable. There’s beads of sweat collecting around Louis’ hairline, even though the draft from the old air conditioning fills the building with a blanket of ice cold air. Almost cold enough that one could see their own breath. Louis’ face seems to grow more pale by the second, but before Harry can express his concern, Louis is barking orders.

“I need you to stay back, I’ll take care of Miami. I’ll find him and I need you to do your best at clearing out the surrounding rooms so we don’t have any trouble. Okay?” Louis asks, as if saying no is even an option.

Harry nods, he’s sure he’ll hate himself for it later. There’s no point in arguing now,. “Liam said he should be in the room up ahead,” Harry says, a slight quiver to his voice that Louis acknowledges with a concerned furrow of his brows.

Harry walks up ahead, letting Louis pull himself along at his own pace. He checks the two doors nearest to the room, one ends up being a bathroom and the other an empty room with no sight of anyone. He keeps his ear close to the wall as Louis finally reaches _the door_. Harry can’t even hear anything coming from the other side of the wall. The only sound is Louis’ faint breath, and the occasional drop of blood splattering onto the filthy concrete floor.

“Are you okay?” Harry whispers tentatively.

Louis takes his hand off his wound, letting it hang by his side and resting his other on the doorknob. “I will be.”

            Louis opens the door and the hinges creak. The room looks the same as every other room in the lair. It’s cold, dimly lit, grungy and dirty, with an odd odor. The only difference is that King Miami is on a chair in the center of the room, smoking a large cigar held in his stubby fingers.

            “Oh, Louis. You’re so foolish,” Miami says, his voice haunting and deep. “You run away from me but still come back.”

            “You’re a disgusting human being,” Louis seethes, stepping forward. Miami’s eyes glance down at his bloodstained shirt.

            “What makes you any better than me? You’ve manipulated and killed people. You came here with the intent to kill me as well, and you think you’re a fucking saint,” Miami scoffs with an apathetic laugh, taking another hit of his cigar.

            “I did what I had to do to survive in your fucking game. You found enjoyment in other people’s suffering,” Louis hisses through clenched teeth. Miami tosses his cigar on the ground beside him, standing up and taking a step forward towards Louis. Harry feels his entire body tense, keeping his hand on his hip where his gun is safely tucked.

            “So, what now? You’re going to murder me like I did your mother? You’re no better than me, killing me won’t bring her back,” Miami states, and Louis’ eyes darken like a switch just went off.

            Louis, ever so casual, grabs the pistol from his pocket, stepping forward so the barrel is pressed right against Miami’s forehead, staring straight into his emotionless eyes. “We may both be murderers, but you and I are very different,” Louis says, cocking the gun and letting his finger rest on the trigger. “I feel mercy. I feel remorse. But, however,” Louis pauses, pulling down on the trigger. Harry and Louis both watch the bullet travel through King Miami’s head, coming out the other side in tiny bits that scatter just like the flesh around his skull. It’s not long before his entire body collapses, the floor shaking with the fall and the echo of the shot still rings through the room. “I still crave revenge,” Louis finishes, exhaling softly.

            Louis looks back at Harry, and for a brief moment everything is still. The stillness is soon broken.Louis looks down at his wound, then his eyes trail back up to Harry, then a second later his eyes roll into the back of his head. His knees buckle beneath him and Harry lunges forward to catch his now limp body.

 

✦────────✦

 

           Harry looks over at Louis with soft eyes as he begins to rustle in the awfully sterile and generic hospital bed. His eyelashes twitch before fluttering open, blinking rapidly as they adjust to the light. Harry quickly scoots his chair next to the bed, reaching out to hold Louis’ spare hand, the one without any needles or wires attached to it.

            Louis squeezes Harry’s hand softly, wincing as he does. “Fucking hell,” He lets out on an exhale, blinking slowly. He turns his head to face Harry, his lips curling up at the corners when he catches Harry’s gaze. “Hey,” He says quietly.

            “Hey,” Harry says with a gentle laugh, blinking away the tears of relief that managed to fill his eyes. Harry presses the button to call the nurse a few times, before turning his attention back to Louis. “So, what now?” Harry asks in the calmest tone he can muster.

            Louis raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

            “You got revenge, you did what you’ve been trying to do for years. What now? Onto another adventure once you’re healed up?” Harry questions, his conscience fighting with the urge to build up his walls, push Louis away, but it’s hard to when all that’s familiar at this point is the feeling of being left behind by Louis.

            “I… I thought I would stay with you,” Louis whispers. Harry’s face softens at the fact that Louis has a plan, a new plan, and it involves Harry.

            “Yeah?” Harry asks, lifting up Louis’ hand to kiss his knuckles, letting his lips linger there as Louis nods solemnly.

            “Yeah,” Louis echoes affirmingly. “That was always the plan, for me at least. I never stopped loving you, even after I left,” Louis explains, casting his gaze downwards shyly. Harry reaches over, lifting Louis’ chin up gently with his knuckles so their gaze meets.

            “You… love me?” Harry asks, not recalling Louis ever telling him that, completely dumbfounded. He can feel his heart flutter in his chest, as if he’s just discovered the meaning of love for the first time. And he looks into Louis’ crystal blue eyes, he can see the fear in them, but also the hope.

            “Of course.” Louis lips curl up into a gentle smile, carefully reaching his arm out to run it through Harry’s hair. He keeps his movements slow to not tug at the stitches that sealed up his wound.

            “I love you too,” Harry states, and seeing Louis’ beaming smile made everything worth it. Harry would do anything for that smile. Harry kisses Louis’ hand that has drifted from his hair and is now resting on his cheek before falling back onto the bed.

            “God, now we can get a dog. Have a nice dog, warming up our feet at night while we cuddle,” Louis starts excitedly. “You can teach me to cook, and we can make pancakes. We could start remodeling your house together, it needs new paint, and…” Louis continues on with his domestic rambles. Harry nods along, life seeming far too perfect in this moment.

Louis has a new future and a new plan, and instead of revenge it involves Harry. And Harry couldn’t ask for more than that.

 

           

 

  
  


  
  
   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading me work <3 Special thanks to Ruby for helping me with this and giving me loads of support and good ideas!


End file.
